


一次救赎|Save Him

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Post-Canon, Sith Rey, Time Travel, the theory that if you try to change what had happened things could get worse, zqsg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo traveled back in time to stop Hux from opening fire towards the Hosnian system after his death execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	一次救赎|Save Him

**A**  

基地外围平台上的积雪已经垒到了齐膝之高。三五辆除雪车正在暴风士兵的指挥下慢吞吞地开过雪堆，把结成硬块的冰渣成片地融化成水，沿着地表的沟槽疏导到平台下面去。

“弑星者”基地气候寒冷湿润，每隔几天都会刮一阵夹杂着冰粒的暴风雪，将几里之内露在地表的钢壳建筑埋到六尺之下。这样的一颗严寒行星上，只有根深本固的常绿针叶林能幸存下来，其他植被都在剧烈的气候变化中迅速枯萎，化作枯骨和齑粉。纵使不宜人居，基地上还是驻扎了多达数十万人的部队，随时全副武装，就等一声令下，奔赴使命所在。

突然间，所有零散巡游在平台上的士兵们都停了下来。钢铁堡垒的大门缓缓敞开，几名身披深灰大衣的军官从室内走了出来。冷风灌进他们的领口，有几人忍不住缩了缩脖子。但他们的领头人似乎一点也感觉不到冷，双手背在身后，一步步朝肃立的士兵们走了过来。

“士兵，你的编号？”他对着戴着蓝色肩甲的队长发问。近距离观察，这名长官看上去很疲劳，皮肤苍白，脸颊凹陷，眼睛里泛着血丝，僵硬地维持着挺直的站姿。他注视着被问话的士兵，眼神空荡荡的，看不出情绪。

“VH-0995，长官！”士兵的声音从变声器里传了出来。

“那么，VH-0995，离清扫完这块平台还要多久？”

VH-0995的声音里透着一丝慌张，“下午之前——十四时之前，长官。”

长官点了点头，转过身去，环顾整片宽阔的平台。有一半的地面已经被清理出来，湿漉漉地晾晒在太阳底下；另一半的地面还藏在雪里。“三个小时以内，必须清理干净。”他嗓音中带着嘶哑，“动员演讲将要在这里开。”

他转身走开，大衣的后摆在烈风中不停地掀动。如果不了解他们的长官对胜利的渴望，VH-0995还会以为他有点悲伤。

 

 **B**  

莱娅·奥加纳的目光扫过旁观席，在熙熙攘攘的人群里找到了她的儿子。他把握紧的拳头抵在大腿上，脸藏在兜帽之下，一双眼睛满含悲愤，正目不转睛地盯着她。她听到他在她的脑子里说话。“你们杀死了他。”

莱娅从旁观席上站起来，随着引导员的指引朝门口走去。她保持着端庄的仪态，礼貌地回应迎面而来的问候。没人看得出，她大多数的心思都花在了应付脑子里的声音上。

她用一种温柔又疏离的声音提醒他，“这是他的选择。如果供出你，你也要背负屠杀的罪名。”

接着她听到了喉头堵塞的声音。本正在她的脑子里哽咽。

“我恨他，我太恨他了。”他听着就像一口盛满怒火和眼泪的水缸，这让她回想起他还是个孩子时候的模样，永远躁动焦虑，永远不得安宁，恐惧一切未知的事物，却不知道怎么躲避它。

但这一次，他恐惧的事情已经尘埃落定。第一秩序的辉煌已经被太空中漂浮的瓦砾所埋没，擒拿、审判、裁决，一切都步入应有的正轨。凯洛·伦所熟悉数十年的世界在法锤敲落的一瞬间分崩离析。

心底里，莱娅依然无法抱着平常的心态和这名弑父的逆子谈话。他夺走了她一半的世界，可现在，他的世界也将失去一半。他们都将活在残缺之中，用自由的理想欺骗自己，以还有更伟大的事业作为活下去的借口。

借由原力，她用一只无形的手安抚他的后背。“我们别无他法，赫克斯的命运在他下令开火的那一天就决定了。没有人能宽恕他，除非改变五颗星球被摧毁的事实。”

她等待着回应，却只等到一片死寂。她提示般地敲了敲他似乎已经漂走的心绪，可是本也没有再多说什么。莱娅担心地转过头，重新看向坐在原处的儿子。他的目光还锁定在行刑的蒸发室上，仿佛那名犯人还站在里面，一双眼睛宁可望向虚空，也不在人群中寻找可能看向他的人。

“除非改变事实……”终于，她听到他梦呓般的低语。“那我就去改变事实。”

 

**A**

指挥室开阔得足以一声激起千层回响。闸门朝两侧打开，赫克斯将军踩在光洁的地板上，沿着笔直的舰桥一路走过去。当下关头，所有人的第一要务都是守在自己的岗位上，履行属于自己的职责。技术员们都在操作台前埋头调试数据，只有少许站岗的士兵向他敬礼。这正是赫克斯期待的场景——每一名第一秩序的成员都沉浸在自己的身份中，成为军队中无差别的一名个体，责任当头，哪怕高级军官也不会享有特殊待遇。第一秩序和前帝国的差别之处就在这里。那些出生在旧共和国时期的军阀，尝到了新主人的恩赐，继而投奔向一个更容易积蓄势力的政体。而第一秩序由年轻人组建，无论出身，只看能力。

赫克斯还记得居住在歼星舰上的童年。他们的舰船只剩寥寥数艘，流亡在星系之间，一旦被新共和盯梢到踪迹，就得即刻开展下一场转移。如果不幸被半路堵截，不得不迎战，往往会导致更惨重的损失。不少军阀世家失去了斗志，放弃负隅顽抗，接受了共和国的招降条件。他的父亲是少数几个坚持下来的人之一。

军校重新开张的时候，他已经到了入学的年纪，成了新学校的第一批学员。与他并肩站在行伍里的学员多半已经错过了开始接受教育的最佳时机，顶着高贵的姓氏，却要与比他们矮上一大截的私生子接受同等的待遇。如果不是比他们小上快十岁，他们可能会把心里的鄙夷化作手头的行动。可到了现在，若在工作场合遇见他们，赫克斯能从他们眼中看出止不住的卑微和畏缩。

他从来不指望未来有一天能依仗这些人。父亲把暴风兵训练基地交给他掌管的时候，他否决了让世家子弟担任辅助军官的提议，而是任命暴风兵中的优秀成员。父亲对他的举动颇为惊讶。他没料想到会培养出一个野心勃勃的独裁者。“我们需要一个领袖，但你还不够格。”他的“领袖”指的是斯诺克。

赫克斯明白父亲的意思。他的出身不足以威慑到新共和国；身处高位，还容易成为众矢之的。去世之前，父亲嘱咐他，永远不要做那个众矢之的，躲在幕后主宰一切，即使失败，还有逃脱的机会。

父亲现在会很失望。他不会理解他的，父亲保持着恢复旧时制度的幻想，由上而下一级级地构造出整个帝国。赫克斯筹划建造了“弑星者”，一件终极武器，拥有它就再也无需任何随从和领袖。只要一声令下，整个银河系都会被它的烈焰照亮。银河系的居民或许已经领教过第一秩序的威力，却不知他们还隐藏了实力，有过半的资产投放在秘密基地的建设上。今天的登场之后，它将成为第一秩序的象征——没有人敢于反抗它的权威，而开火的按钮就躺在赫克斯的手指之下。

赫克斯落座于硬邦邦的指挥椅，从文书手里接过贾库任务报告书。他的同僚凯洛·伦武士已经全权接手了寻找地图的任务，登上前往塔科达纳的“定局者”号。也好，他的计划已经被那些原力使用者扰乱过太多次，这一回，他将是唯一的执行人。还有两个小时。

 

 **B**  

他刚走进门，蕾伊就“腾”地站了起来。她似乎有话要说，莱娅却阻止了她。

“让他一个人呆着。”本听到母亲的声音在背后响起，仿佛她能全盘领会他的心情似的。不，他们不能，永远不能，任何人都不能。再也没有什么遮挡情绪的头盔了，他的表情一定难看到极点。他把自己藏进了黑暗的房间里，躲在暂且安全的孤寂中。

今天开始，这个世界上将再也没有赫克斯。其实那个名为“赫克斯”的人早就已经消失了，站在透明蒸发室里等待死刑被全银河系收看的人，不过是一具空壳。他黯淡无光，穷途末路，内心已经死去。最后一次见到真正存活的赫克斯，还是半月之前在科洛桑的监狱里。

他穿着灰白的囚服，坐在玻璃钢囚室里，上下打量穿着绝地袍的本。“凯洛·伦，”他眼睛里闪着异样的神采，“或者该称呼你‘索罗大师’？”

只是一句话，本就垂下了头。他不仅亏欠着光明面的人命，还辜负了黑暗面的生死与共。作为第一秩序的头号战犯，赫克斯即将在全宇宙面前领罪——而他却能安然无恙。此次来科洛桑，他就是要问个清楚：为什么赫克斯要代替他们认下所有的罪责？

所有开过火的暴风兵都被无罪释放；所有钛战机飞行员都被共和国部队收编；所有中低级军官都被送去劳动改造。只有他，在审判中详细地说明了自己在第一秩序建设中担任的不可替换的作用。“弑星者”是他的主意，绑架儿童充军是他的主意，贿赂议员是他出的招，屠村也是他的授意。没有哪个人在犯下如此滔天罪行后还能被原谅。

他张开嘴，有无数话要说，却只吐出一句。“你知道的，贾库的罪责应该归我。”

赫克斯的脸上浮出一丝罕见的笑容。以往，即使是在胜仗之后，他也不会松懈丝毫；可是现在，身处囚笼，他却弯起两边嘴角，眉头舒展开来。“以前和我抢功劳不够，现在还跟我争责任？”赫克斯手指交叉，撑住下巴，继而又在笑容中流露出一丝苦涩，“不过是万千罪行中的小小一桩罢了，哪怕减轻一毫，还有一整座山在那里。”

本看着赫克斯，他的头发长长了，从头顶散下来，在人工照明下泛着柔和的色泽。“无论其他人的命运如何，你总是要……死的。为什么要放他们一条生路？”

他以前没有注意过赫克斯的眼睛，现在才发觉它们是绿色的，正目不转睛地注视着他。片刻的沉默之后，赫克斯才重新开始说话，声若蚊蝇，仿佛这个答案很令人难堪。

“一切都已是定局，没有重来的机会。我下达了命令，就要承担余下的后果。其他的人只是服从命令。至于你，”他垂下眼帘，看向地面。“或许你已经忘了当天说了什么话，但我还可悲地记着。总之，谢谢。”

他抬起头，露出一个勉强的笑容，接着脸就垮了下来。这或许是他的最后一个表情。

 

 **A**  

一名少尉急匆匆地冲进舰桥，在地板上留下一连串清脆的脚步声，引得许多操作员分神抬头看个究竟。在诸多不满的目光下，他终于收敛了步伐，可脸上的焦急与恐惧依然没有退去。赫克斯已经把椅子转过了方向，紧张地等待着即将要被汇报的突发状况。

“长官！”少尉气喘吁吁地在面前站定，显然是一路狂奔而来，“有人破坏了通讯器，我只能赶来当面汇报了。”

“什么事？”秩序的法则就是所有人都得精神抖擞地站直了说话，无一例外，坐着的赫克斯不得不抬头看着立正在他面前的军官。更担心通讯器被破坏的事，他推开椅子站了起来。

赫克斯站起来比他高出许多。少尉后退一步，“长官，武器室的通报，有敌对分子潜入了基地，正在试图破坏武器室的能源供给——现在我们已经失去了图像回馈，监控电视和照明设施已经无法运作了。”他把一张数据报交给了赫克斯。

“立马派人去查，”赫克斯打开了专用通话频道。“法斯玛，带两个小队到Delta-5区，电击枪准备。”他迈开双腿朝外走去，比了比手势，夹道站岗的暴风兵端起枪管，跟上他的步伐。炮口已经充能结束，距预定的开火仅剩一个小时，正处危急关头。赫克斯没有多余的时间留给破坏份子，只能到场监督危机解除，再把善后事宜交给下官。

到达预定地点，控制室前已经布上了兵。法斯玛队长端着枪，像块银锭一样矗立在门口。

“是什么人？”赫克斯背着手，大步流星地走来，却看见暴风兵们全都一副呆头呆脑的模样，迟缓地转过头望着他。赫克斯不耐烦了，他不需要更多的废物，一招手，指挥随同的士兵们上前。几乎没费什么力气，他们就轻而易举地打开了门，真不知道法斯玛带的人怎么花这么久还毫无进展。赫克斯跟在队伍的后面迈入控制室里，左右环顾，查看有无重大损失。

门口的环境表上，控制室的气压和湿度都还控制在常值，这是好征兆；几块电路板叫焊枪切开了，里面的电线和器件掉了出来，铺满一地，赫克斯皱了皱眉；操作员们纷纷倒地，毫发未损，却神志不清。

士兵们的头盔挡住了他的视线，他拨开人墙，看向操作台前站立的人影，顿时火冒三丈：凯洛·伦，握着他刚刚熄灭的光剑，转过身来，透过头盔上黑洞一般的视窗凝视着他。

“赫克斯，”直呼其名，毫无教养，“我们又见面了。”

 

 **B**  

睁开眼睛的一瞬间，本被一阵逼仄而沉重的黑暗惊着了。随后他想起了这是什么——他扶住头，把上面的头盔摘了下来。

最后一次戴这颗头盔只是两年以前的事，可仿佛已经过去二十年。记忆淡去，原来的位置填上了新的内容。他凝视着面具上银亮的金属条，只一会儿，就把目光移向了烟灰盆，里面盛放着达斯·维达焦枯的头盔。

冥想移神之术不可持续太久，他得尽快行动，否则会有性命之虞。蕾伊告诉过他，天行者大师一生中也只不过用过一次：回到帕尔帕廷的歼星舰上，尝试拯救他的父亲。虽然没能拯救他的性命，他却拯救了他的灵魂，让他作为安纳金死去，而不是像原来一样，死于父子之间的决斗。本惴惴不安地站起身，在房间里走动起来。没有人尝试过改写历史，那可是五颗星球的性命，牵动着太多不确定的未来。但至少，那些不确定的未来里，赫克斯不会因为下令开火而被判下死刑。

他猛然怔住了。他突然意识到，此时此刻，几墙之隔，赫克斯正鲜活地存在于世。他正趾高气昂地巡视着他的战争艺术，兴奋地期待着那场即将毁天灭地的演讲。他不知道，那束毁灭亿万生命的烈焰，终有一天也会将他焚烧殆尽。

本撞开控制室的门，里面的操作员疑惑地抬头看他。他挥挥手，让他们像面粉袋一样瘫睡在地，接着又从腰间抽出那根十字手柄的光剑。光剑嗡嗡作响，颠簸的能量流震得他几乎脱手。他已经习惯了用了几个月的新光剑，亲手制作，能量稳定，泛着纯净的浅黄色光芒。那把剑即将劈开斯诺克的王座，击穿笼罩银河系的最后一缕黑暗；或者躺在他残破的躯体边，随它的主人一起在以卵击石的博弈后埋没于沙土。

劣质的猩红色光剑被他一手捅进了控制台里。火花四溅，电流激荡，警报立马响了起来。他伸出手掌，隔空捏断了监视器里的焊点，接着又抽回光剑，继续将身前的面板劈成无数的碎片——这有种奇妙的熟悉感，他还记得自己曾经一发怒就拿它们泄愤。他现在依然容易情绪激动，但不会再做这种事了。

终于，他感应到了那股熟悉的思绪，心脏狂跳起来。他撤走施加在舱门上的原力，放他们进来。端着枪气势汹汹冲进门的暴风兵一看到他就畏缩了回去；一个穿着深色制服的人穿过人群，挤到了最前面。他望着久违的红头发、久违的僵硬怒容，不由在面具后面露出笑容。

 

**A**

“伦，解释。”赫克斯脸色难看，“难道你不知道你正在捣毁的操作室是做什么用的……等等，你现在不应该出发去塔科达纳了吗？”

凯洛·伦把光剑别回了腰带上，朝赫克斯走近两步。赫克斯几乎能闻到他头盔上散发出来的铁锈味，后退一步，保持妥当的距离。伦似乎还想走近，但犹疑一秒之后，还是收住了脚步。

“将军，借一步说话。”即使有头盔的阻隔，赫克斯也能听得出他的同僚刻意压低了声音，仿佛有机密要提。背着手四下扫视一番，赫克斯抿紧嘴巴，他没有多少时间可以浪费了。他挥挥手，嘱咐法斯玛，“叫维修队来收拾。”接着又斜着眼看一眼凯洛·伦，“出来谈。”

他们走到了落地视窗前，遣走了随从。赫克斯端着胳膊，挺着腰板，抬起头，仿佛这样就能显得高出几寸。他等待着凯洛·伦的解释。

可凯洛·伦随即摘下了他的头盔。赫克斯瞪着他，没有料到这一出。他看着面前的青年，一时不知说什么好。他瞧着他：不出所料，种族是人类。脸颊狭长，肤色苍白。他的目光也锁定在赫克斯身上，仿佛在等待着他的评判。

接着他又张开厚实的嘴唇。和低沉可怖的合成音截然不同，他柔和的声音里透着一股胆怯。可是他说出的内容又无比果决，“你不能去下令开火。”他朝赫克斯的脸伸出手掌。这一动作叫他汗毛倒竖——太熟悉了，他见识过伦朝战俘施加心灵操控的样子。

他锁紧眉头，冷冰冰地提醒，“伦，别以为我不知道你在打算做什么。我接受过反心灵操控训练。”

凯洛·伦立马收回了手，两手抱着头盔，表情就像做错了事的孩子。他深吸一口气，把刚才的那句话重复了一遍。“你不能去下令开火，”他眼睛里闪着水光，鼻头发红，“他们会因此记恨你。”

“记恨我？”赫克斯把胳膊叠回了背后，感到不可思议，还有几分好笑。“难道这就是你捣毁我基地的原因？阻止我朝新共和国开火？”他走近两步，逼视着不知所措的黑衣武士，“我知道你曾经是他们的一份子，但是别忘了，你现在效力的是第一秩序，不能对故人留存一丝仁慈。你没经历过第一秩序建立之初的挣扎，”他一只手举在身前，由爪子捏成拳头，“这铜墙铁壁，可不是靠心慈手软挣来的。”

凯洛·伦注视着他，“我知道你擅长谋划和计算——你有没有计算过这场战争的胜率？如果输掉，他们会怎么处理你这个炸掉五颗星球的人？”

赫克斯弯起一边嘴角，“输掉？尊贵的伦大人，看来你真的醉心于西斯之术，对我们的军事实力了解颇浅。共和国绝对无力拦截向他们发射的炮火，早在能展开报复之前，他们就会变成一滩太空渣滓。”他厌烦地转过身，躲开那双眼睛的锁定，“看看当年，帝国已经山穷水尽，他们却没能斩草除根，才造就了第一秩序的今天。此时我们不永绝后患，难道还等着他们哪天换个名字卷土重来吗？”

凯洛·伦张开嘴，欲言又止。最终他还是低声地说，“至少，你可以免掉那场演讲。”

免掉那场演讲？赫克斯怀疑凯洛·伦被激烈的同侪相轧蒙蔽了判断力。演讲本身甚至比开火本身更重要。演讲的内容是他与所有银河系居民定下的单方面协议，而开火只是为了确保他们在协议上签下他们的名字。

他作为“弑星者”基地的指挥官、第一秩序的喉舌，当然要扮演令人恐惧的角色。他已经期待了这个时刻太久——不再是那个埋没在无数走卒之间又一个身着制服的无名官员，不再是堡垒上又一块规格严格的墙砖，而是堡垒本身，他就是第一秩序。第一秩序名下的光荣即将尽数归属于他；哪怕有一天，时运不济，大宇中倾，他随着第一秩序一起覆灭，也没有什么可遗憾的。这已经是他全部的人生。

赫克斯扭过头，毫无笑意。“这场演讲是我存在的意义。”这句话透露出了太多绝望，他打算转身就走。

可是凯洛·伦拦住了他，用原力在他面前堆砌了一堵墙。他朝左边走，原力墙拐了个弯，把他整个人关在了一口无形的井里。凯洛·伦站到他面前，隔着墙和他说话。“如果我把你关在这里，你就不能准时去了，对不对？”他脸色苍白，汗水从蜷曲的黑发中落下来，在额头上画下水迹。“你就不能完成那场举世瞩目的演讲了。”

“已经晚点了，”赫克斯伸出手掌，不满地拍了拍透明的墙壁，“维修队至少要花半天修好被你捣毁的引擎室。”

“修好了之后，你还是要去演讲？”

“当然，你又不能永远把我关在这里。”其实，赫克斯相当确信，以凯洛·伦现在的状态，看上去就像个憔悴的病人，虽然还在施展着原力，却也坚持不久了。“最高领袖的旨意已经很明确了，必须要开火。这是我必须要做的事。”

“一定必须要做？”凯洛·伦的嘴唇颤抖着，他半个身体都虚弱地倚靠在了自己捏成的墙壁上。

“这是我的命运。”

赫克斯看着凯洛·伦扶着墙壁缓缓倒下；膝盖落地的时候，他制造的原力墙已经消失了；他躺在地上，一眨不眨地看着赫克斯，直到最终坚持不住，闭上了眼睛。

赫克斯有点担忧，要是凯洛·伦死在了自己的监管下，斯诺克肯定要找他麻烦。他蹲下身，扒开那双眼皮观察瞳孔，确认他只是陷入了昏迷，才哼上一声，站起来，举起通讯器召唤医疗队，吩咐他们直接把他送到“定局者”号上去。即使无法理解凯洛·伦这般举动的原因，也不明白他为何突然休克，赫克斯也没有多余的心思去考虑。他还有一场盛大的典礼要出席。

 

**B**

本醒了过来，发现自己正坐在蜘蛛网和骨架之间，立马惊得蹦起来，却随即被一阵头晕目眩击中。

他摇摇晃晃地站稳，头脑昏沉，想不起来自己为什么会到这里。上一秒，赫克斯还在他面前发脾气，眯着眼睛，龇着牙，上面还泛着寒光，叫他感到一阵熟悉的厌恶感从腹腔冉冉上升进心脏。可他眼前又时时浮现着那个坐在玻璃笼子里垂着眼睛苦笑的死囚的身影，没有军大衣的保护，硬壳之下只有一具脆如薄纸的躯体。

他不知自己刚才怎么就突然昏倒了。虽然成功地拖延了开火，可是赫克斯毫无回心转意的意思。他还是去下令开火了吗？显然，未来已经改变了，不然冥想结束之后，他会醒在莱娅的住所里，而不是这地牢一样的地方。他朝透光的窗缝走近两步，对外面大喊了两声，却没有人答应。

他怀疑这就是间地牢。他举起手，发现自己穿的是一件破烂的囚服，远不像共和国监狱配发的那样整洁。肋骨上一阵刺痛，用手捂上去，再摊开掌心，他看到了血迹和脓汁，心头蒙上一层阴霾。的确，他改变了未来，可是这个未来似乎没有计划中的那样好。他的身体状态甚至支撑不了把意识送向另一个时空的冥想。

 

接着他听到了鞋跟踩在地砖上的声音，由远及近，停在了牢门之前。窗口被拨开，一双熟悉的眼睛出现在窗口。可是又是那么陌生——他从来不记得蕾伊长着一双金色的眼睛。

“这次又有什么事？”她听起来也不像蕾伊，冷漠中带着一丝嘲讽。

“蕾伊！”他呼唤着她，那个从来没有真正饶恕过他、却教导如何提炼光剑水晶的女孩。和他比起来，她才是一名更加纯洁的天行者。可是看着她的眼睛，他找不到一丝绝地的影子。

“怎么叫得像第一次见到我似的，”她细长的眉毛挑了起来，“别忘了加上‘达斯’。”

“你现在是……西斯？”本扶住铁门，却发现自己使不出原力。

蕾伊抬起下巴，“别打算弄开门了，你胸口还插着原力屏蔽仪呢。我的训练还没结束，但也是迟早的事。主人说过多少次了，和你比起来，我是更加合格的学徒。”

“主人？斯诺克？”本恐慌起来，“他什么时候收服你的？”

“什么时候？凯洛·伦，你可真是健忘。”她拧起眉头，怀疑地盯着他，过了一会儿才重新说话，“你的脑子里真是一团混乱，什么都读不出来。忘了吗？是你亲手把我交给斯诺克的，就在你弑父的那天。”

不，不是这样的。他根本没有捉住蕾伊，她逃走了，和那个叛逃的暴风兵一起。“芬恩没有去救你吗？”

听到这个名字，蕾伊脸上冒出一丝疑惑，就像从来没听过这个名字。

于是本又提醒她，“那个和你一起离开贾库的人。”你的朋友，你的伴侣——你怎么可能忘记他？他没有说出来，看着金色眼睛由困惑转为恍然大悟。

“就那胆小鬼？他，救我？”她的嗓眼里发出短促的尖笑，“拜托了，不会有人来救我的，正如现在不会有人来救你。你说的这位朋友大概已经在外环星区开张自己的小生意了，快活得很。”

他想起刚刚回到母亲身边的那段时间，蕾伊还得天天握着光剑盯梢住他。如果哪天她没有按时上岗，只有一种解释，抵抗组织的战士们回来了，她赶去了停机坪。本远远地看到她在熙熙攘攘的人群里寻找独特的身影，在芬恩现身的时候傻傻地咧开嘴笑，直到他莽莽撞撞地抢先把她抱进怀里。然而她现在谈着他，就像从来没有了解过这个人。实际上，她现在的模样，也完全不像那个会傻笑的蕾伊。

“告诉我，那天到底发生了什么？……赫克斯呢？”他猛然记起这个名字，“他在哪里？他还好吗？”如果他们之间没有一堵牢门，他会使劲摇她的肩膀。蕾伊瞥视着他，满眼怜悯。

“赫克斯？‘弑星者’的那个赫克斯？”她抠着手上的黑色指甲油，“不清楚，他的基地已经转交给别人了，你知道的，世家斗争，这种事多得很。”

本来不及思考赫克斯的去处，只留意到一个信息：“弑星者”还在。这就说得通了，抵抗组织的飞行员没能炸掉基地，因为芬恩没有跟着韩·索罗去基地解除护盾；可是正因为他没有来基地，叫蕾伊一个人孤零零地对付自己，一个被痛苦和仇恨填满心智的西斯学徒，在第一回合的败北后毫无喘息的机会，直接被送到斯诺克的王座下，成为他新的奴仆；而他自己则像次品一样被抛弃，囚禁在不见天日之中。

他心头咯噔一声，想起一次芬恩喝多了之后坐在飞行员们之间，跟他们吹嘘自己的情史，说那一天在塔科达纳，他已经拎着行李准备开溜了，直到看见一道火焰划破天际，才担忧起蕾伊，决定留下来。

赫克斯才告诉过他，维修完成之后，他会开火，这是他必须要做的事。然而等到重新准备完毕再开火的时候，芬恩恐怕已经身处银河系的另一头了，从此和蕾伊的命运再无交叠的可能。

本垂下头，举起已经消瘦下去的臂膀，扶住自己的头。“……我把一切搞砸了。”

蕾伊耸耸肩，“看来你还挺了解自己的，哈。”

“不，我不是说这件事……”他抬起头，眼中满是绝望，“德卡呢，也被炸毁了吗？”他的母亲当时在上面。新共和国最后的希望在那里。

“无影无踪，就像从未存在过。”她有些厌烦，“你找我来就是叙旧的吗？老实告诉你，你还不如把心思花在保命上。”

她一甩手，清脆的一声，窗口重新关上了，囚室里又陷入黑暗。

本伫立在黑暗中，抚摸着胸口露出的一截原力屏蔽仪。他想到了那个在雪夜森林中瑟瑟发抖地举起蓝色光剑的蕾伊，想起握住他的肩膀，说“欢迎回家”的莱娅。下一秒，他把原力屏蔽仪拽了出来，咬住舌头才没发出尖叫。他盘腿坐下，闭上眼睛冥想。他浑身发冷，血液从骨肉深处汩汩流了出来，一点点濡湿整件囚服，却依然逼迫着自己放空思绪。在血液流干之前，他只剩寥寥几分钟。

 

 **A**  

赫克斯站在全息投影室门口，向一直在外面等候的下官吩咐武器开火准备的事宜。斯诺克刚刚批准了他的提议。再过四个小时，他经营数年的重型武器就能派上用场，扫平银河系中的一切障碍了。刚准备转身离去，投影室的门又重新打开，凯洛·伦从里面走了出来。——如果没有看错，他似乎有点脚步不稳。

凯洛·伦叫住了他。“赫克斯，”他的声音在头盔里隆隆作响，“一句话。”

下官们识趣地离开，只留两位长官站在原地。赫克斯抱起胳膊，“什么事？”

凯洛·伦说话不知为何比往日慢了许多，可又不是特意拉长的那种傲慢语气。他抬起手，似乎想把头盔摘下来。他的确这么做了，可每个动作都像在经历不可言说的痛苦。赫克斯盯着那张苍白的脸，感觉自己正在看着的是一名绝症晚期的病人。不知道斯诺克刚才对他嘱咐了什么，会把他惊吓成这样。接着，只见佝偻着背的武士身形一晃，眼看就要倒下，赫克斯条件反射似的扶住了他。凯洛·伦靠着他的肩头，艰难地喘着气。不知为何，他仿佛听到了一声短促的笑声。

“没想到会用这种方式说再见。”赫克斯听到凯洛·伦这样说，“我可能说不了多少话了，说了你也不会听——但是无所谓，听着，等会儿，派人看紧了引擎室，会有人，去破坏。”他每说一句话都要停顿下来歇一会儿，“千万别让他，得逞。”

赫克斯扶着这具沉重的身体，感觉有点吃不消。他一点都不明白凯洛·伦的意思，难道借助着神秘的原力，他预见到了什么？可他为什么又是一副立马就要垮掉的模样？刚要发问，凯洛·伦又抢先说话了。

“赫克斯，很多事你都不知道，但是，”他的脸上浮出痛苦的神色，“无论以后发生什么，记住我今天说的话——”

他颤颤巍巍地伸出一根皮革包裹的手指，抚摸在赫克斯的脸颊上，让他不适地往后退缩。“所有的一切，不全是你的责任……”

“伦——”他扶不动了，只能帮着他坐到地板上。汗湿的脑袋倚靠在他的肩膀上。

“……你本可以活成别的样子，”他的眼角流下湿漉漉的痕迹，“更好的人生，更长的人生。”

赫克斯想要咒骂，凯洛·伦的话就像在诅咒他去死一样。他掰着布满黑发的后脑勺，另一只手扶住他的下巴，让他离自己远一点。可凯洛·伦握住了他袖口露出来的一截手腕，引着那只紧张到冒汗的手掌挨住他冰凉的脸颊。不可思议地，他的脸上浮现出欣慰的笑容，偏过头，嘴唇轻轻贴在他的手心，落下一个吻。

接着他就闭上了眼睛。赫克斯拍了拍他的脸颊，人还有呼吸，却丧失了意识。

他一直守到医疗机器人赶过来把凯洛·伦就地电醒。可是醒来之后的伦武士就像不知道刚才发生了什么，急匆匆地伸手吸过头盔戴上，赶走所有打算把他装担架上扛走的小机器人，怒气冲冲地走了。

 

 **B**  

本睁开眼睛，没料到自己还有醒过来的机会。他看到了蕾伊，又看到了莱娅，甚至卢克也揣着袖子站在他的床边。看到他醒来，所有人都似乎长吁了一口气。

“我以为我们要失去你了。”蕾伊情绪激动地捂住嘴，“是我的错，我不该把冥想移神的卷轴交给你——我早该想到你真的会笨到去尝试！”

莱娅握住他的手，一句话也没有说。本觉得她理解他，她难道就不会想回到与父亲最后一次分别的那一天，阻止他登上“千年隼”，然后永远地离开她吗？但她是个更加理智的人，虽然失去了太多，但稍微改动一下历史的进程，他们可能会失去更多的人——就像本做的那样。他应该高兴，至少莱娅还活着，蕾伊还是那个生机勃勃的光明面希望，而卢克——他转过头，看到自己的舅舅正朝他投以沉默的凝视。本想起来，卢克是世界上除他以外唯一一个这么尝试过的人。

卢克的声音在他的脑子里响起，带着一点犹豫，“你救下你想拯救的人了吗？”

没有。赫克斯会严防死守住引擎室，拦下那个打算进去捣毁一番的他；或者，第一次的尝试已经改写了未来，他一开始就没机会习得回到过去的法术，根本不会有人去妨碍炮火的发射。赫克斯大概会为这虚假的情报冷笑一声。

他用尽量冷静和克制的语气在脑子里回答卢克，“很不幸，没有。但至少没有变得更糟。”莱娅和蕾伊关切地看着他，已经察觉到舅甥之间的对话，却都遵循着规则，没有横加干涉。

“这不是我问的问题，”卢克苍老的眼睛锁在他的眼睛上，“你也许救不了他的性命，但是可以拯救他的灵魂。你做到了吗？”

赫克斯不过是一介凡人，不像他的外祖父，获得救赎之后可以回归英灵，站在他的师祖师父之间，朝拯救他的人微笑。他如何得知赫克斯告别这个世界的时候，灵魂依然乌黑，还是已经洗刷干净？他只来得及说几句话，可能一点用都没有。赫克斯还是屠杀了上亿生命，不值得饶恕，不值得怜悯。他的生命只在屠杀的一瞬间闪耀了片刻，如同超新星的爆发，继而熄灭，在宇宙中冷却，结束一颗恒星漫长的旅程。

“曾经在乎过他的人已经不在人世，而其他人只看到他犯下的罪行，根本不会担心他灵魂的问题。”即使没有张口，本的回答依然低弱，“我一度以为我在乎他的灵魂，可发现不是这样。我依然是个自私的人，只想救赎自己。他的命途依然走向毁灭，然而，通过把想说的告诉他，我的灵魂得到了安宁。”

或许永远不会安宁。他一次次地幸存，抛下那些被烈风折断的芦苇。那些芦苇曾经站立在命运河流的侧岸，在潮水扇过时奋力站直。可他们终究是芦苇而已，生于泥沼之中，枝叶薄脆，迎风摇曳，身不由己。而他，孤独地坐在木筏上，被河水推向未知的远方。

 

 

 

end


End file.
